Alliance Gift Collection
} |arg= } |mode= } |name=Alliance Gift Collection |quality=common |icon=INV_ValentinesBoxOfChocolates01 |flavor=Give this collection to Kwee Q. Peddlefeet. |level=1 }} An Alliance Gift Collection is a collection of the three Alliance city Gift Collections, and is the third and final hierarchical combining of the pledge items given out by various Alliance NPCs during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. Source Obtained by combining the following items: *1x *1x *1x Forty five individual pledge items, five each of three types from each of three cities, make up this collection. Acquiring these will require at least five, but usually six, or even seven stacks of . Objective of * There is a by each faction leader in the six participating cities. The Alliance Gift Collection can be given to Kwee Q. Peddlefeet for a and your choice of 5 , 5 , or 5 . Votes Completing this quest will add a point to the total gift collections for the capital city leader standing next to Kwee Q. Peddlefeet. This counts as one vote for the popularity of that leader. At the end of the the Love is in the Air seasonal event, the capital city leader with the most gift collections will have Kwee Q. Peddlefeet stay by them to buff players for another week. You can ask Kwee Q. Peddlefeet about the gift voting standings. He gives the number of turn-ins for each participating city leader and the totals for each faction. Disproportionate voting stacked toward one particular leader will give either faction that does so a better chance of winning. Notes This is a conjured item. It cannot be sold at the Auction House, mailed nor put in a guild bank tab, but it can be given, sold, or traded with other player characters using the trade window. Unfortunately, that means you cannot pass these directly to an alt on the same account. This item is primarily useful during Love is in the Air and the seven day duration of the item is longer than the event, so is not a handicap. It does prevent you from saving these for the following year. The item can be created from the ingredient items after the event is over. By combining each hierarchical layer of gifts and pledges near its expiration, it should be possible to extend the overall duration to around 28 days for the faction gift collections; so anywhere within that timeframe, a faction gift could be created. Unlike the city gift collections, which may proc a buff after the event (TBD), there is little point to building the faction gift collection unless you have a turn-in point. It is unknown whether Kwee Q. Peddlefeet will accept the quest turn in after the event, but it seems unlikely as the quest turn-in mechanic is thorough in its checking this sort of detail. Additionally, the voting portion of the mechanic would be meaningless, an inconsistency which is most easily resolved by removing the whole quest after the event. In any case, Kwee Q. Peddlefeet is only available after the event in the one city that wins the vote, and only for an additional week. See also There is a plethora of individual items that are combined in this seasonal event to form successively larger collections. For details, see the main Love is in the Air article. External links